Patent document 1: JP 05-221272 A
Patent document 1 discloses a vehicular manipulation apparatus that moves a pointer image on a screen of a display apparatus to select a button image for operating an in-vehicle apparatus.
The in-vehicle display apparatus displays a display window for a navigation apparatus or audio apparatus, for instance; such a display window includes button images for inputting a state or operation of an in-vehicle apparatus. The arrangement of individual button images may be designed variously.
The manipulation apparatus in Patent document 1 discloses only a configuration of moving and selecting the pointer image on the screen. Therefore, a user needs to look for the pointer image on the screen and move it to an intended button image each time a new display window appears, leading to an increase of the user's manipulation load.